The Cuties (Anika Boomheart's Team)
Heroes Team: The Cuties Main Members ��Anika BoomHeart (Leader and Commander) ��Quibble Pants (Second in Command) ��Hannah (Neopets) and Sereia (Dragon) (Also Second in Command) ��Garin (Neopets) ��Minecraft Rogers (Anacondrai) ��Akira and Stormy ��Wild Fire ��Miliana Rosetta ��Speck the Bat Pony ��Audrey, Dot, and Lotta (Harvey Street Kids) ��Star Song (G4) ��Eddie, Sasha, and Trevor (Globehunters: An Around the World at 80 Days Adventure) ��Brody (Total Drama) ��Marina (Mermaid OC) ��Nature Cat ��Allani the Demi-Goddess (OC) ��Auli’i (OC) (Special thanks for my friend, Taylor for letting me have her in my team) ��Jade (Different Pony Version, not Dragon and not made by Taylor) ��Lilliana and Zuberi (OCs) ��Una, Dos, Cuatro (Ferdinand) Other Members ��Windy Willows, Thunder Strike, Cherry Blossom, Zoey, and Lightning (OCs) ��Janessa and Devin (OCs) ��Princess Claudia ��Vex (Rapunzel’s Tangled Adventure, Please don’t tell Rapunzel and Ralphie about this) ��Edwin (OC) ��Niko, Lyra, and Mandok (Niko and the Sword of Light) ��Minka Mark (I’m sharing with someone else), Buttercream Sundae, Sugar Sprinkles, Jebbie Cho, Sweetcheeks, and Shivers ��Alex Jaxon (My Brother) ��Jade Chan (me and Kyle Akers are sharing) ��Princess Amethyst of Gemworld ��Berry, Brie, Pumpkin, Dreamy, Nuzzles,Treasure,Otto, Petite, Sultan, Nyle,Taj, Sandstorm, Windflower, and River ��Tata, Aqua, Garnet, Ruby, Sapphire, Peridot, Luea, Labra, Brownie, and Rin (Jewelpet) ��Mr. Feng (The Nut Job) ��Bee and Puppycat ��Honey the Cat and Marine the Raccoon ��Contralto and Myles (Dragons) ��Rainbow Brite, Twink, and Starlite ��Allesia, Carolina, Zarrina , and Corallina (Mermaid OCs) ��Chespin, Pancham, Emolga, Pachirisu, and Minnchino ��Sherlock Yak and Hermione (Sherlock Yak: Zoo Detective) ��Brooke (Ice Age) ��Jiji (Zoophobia) ��Hodari, Dhahabu, and Tamaa ��The Chipettes and Charlene ��Kairi (Shugo Chara) ��Jonathan,Sapphire,Trixie, Lisa, and Ethan (OCs) ��Oona and Lani ��Lorenzo, Chet, Tom, Jen, Rock, Spud, Taylor, and Don ��Laurie and Miles (me and Taylor The Amazon Princess are sharing) ��Selina ��Jamie (Steven Universe) ��Sandra and Fo ��Sally Bollywood and Doowee ��Pinkie Cooper, Ginger Jones, and Pepper Parson ��Grace Hastings/Twinkle Toes, Walter, Pretty Tall, Sporty Shorty, Jordan, Olivia, and Poppy (Twinkle Toes) ��Ruff Ruffman and Blossom ��G, Love, Angel, Music, and Baby ��Ruff Ruffman and Blossom ��Lady Amathea (Unicorn and Human Form) ��Crystal Winter ��Azura (Fire Emblem) ��Shimmer, Shine, Leah, Zac, Kaz, and Princess Samira ��Oona and Baba ��Mike, Lu, and Og ��Gruff ��Sam and Max ��Mune, Glim, and Sohone ��Lyna and Clarissa (Lolirock) ��Nagisa Momoe ��Seabreeze (MLP) ��Arkayna Goodfey, Zarya Moonwolf,Piper Willowbrook, and Emerald Goldenbraid ��Tex the Robot (Even though he gave me nightmares) ��Ami and Yumi ��Tulip (Infinty Train) ��Team Timbers ��Agent Xero ��Nuri and Orin (EG) ��Kelly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) ��Dot and the Kangaroo ��Carmen and Juni ��Angry and Red ��Ringo, Lelia, and Natsuki ��TOM (Toonami) ��Nature Dog and Daisy ��Chelsea (Dreamtopia) ��Maki, Soula, and Zarafa ��Bunny and Bell (Ppg OCs) ��Pearlie, Jasper, and Opal ��Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Onyx, and Topaz (Trollz) ��Adam, Mira, and Kai (The Hollow) ��Sweet and Sour Grapes ��Atomic Betty ��Grenadine And Peppermint ��Rapunzel (Bird) and Cassandra (Bird) ��Lena (Ducktales) ��Mohabu and Zuri (OCs) ��Fa Mulan (Dragon) ��Polvina, Ester, and Tubarina ��Elora (Spyro: Renighted Trilogy) ��Autumn Blaze ��Meechee (Smallfoot) ��Little Cato ��Luluco and Nova ��Emara ��Mai and 7723 ��Spino-Steven And Indominus Stephanie ��Peni Parker and SP//dr (me and Taylor The Amazon Princess are sharing) ��Ashi (Samurai Jack) (me and Princess Twilight Sparkle are sharing) ��Peppa Mint, Bubbleshia, Jessicake, Donatina, and Rainbow Kate �� Cinnamoroll, Mocha, Chiffon, and Azuki ��Aleu (*Balto*) ��Ty Lee (*Avatar: The Last Airbender*) ��Duleena Duneeda (*Ballmasterz 9009*) ��Strawberry (Watership Down 2018) ��Panty and Stocking ��Hazel, Posie, and Lavender (Little Charmers) ��Glim (Mune Guardian of the Moon) ��Crysta (Ren and I are Sharing) ��Anne Boonchuy and Sprig Planter ��Tattiana Bukater (OC) ��Kazumi (OC) ��Makini (me and Minecraft Rogers are sharing) ��Sage, Leona, Libby, Vega, and Scarlet (Star Darlings) ��Rose Cinderella, Joy Lefrog, Lingling Ironfan, Astoria Rapunzel, Travis Beast and Hawk Snowhite ��Cosmo the Seedrian ��Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug (@Applejack and Vriska Serket and I are Sharing) ��Shantae (@Applejack and Vriska Serket and I are Sharing) ��Walter Beckett (Spies in Disguise) ��Chun Li ��Chibiusa/Salior Chibli Moon Honorary Members ❤️Nora and Nita ❤️Plum Landing ❤️Ella and Dawn (Me and Taylor The Amazon Princess are sharing Dawn now) ❤️Lucy Mills (I’m sharing with someone else) ❤️DJ Suki ❤️Terramar (I’m sharing with someone else) ❤️Pomf (OC) ❤️Smurfette, Smurfwillow, Smurfblossom, Smurfstorm, and Smurflilly ❤️Peter Rabbit and Paddington Bear (Me and Max Jackson are sharing) ❤Tip Tucci (Home) (me and Allias Movies are sharing) ❤️ Eclipsa Butterfly Villains Team: The Nightmare Legion of Shadowness Main Members ��The Queen of Nightmares (Leader and Commander) ��Prince Dark Sky and Phasma of Shadows (Second in Command) ��Zaapp(The Queen of Nightmares and The Pony of Shadows’ Minon) ��Emerald (Steven Universe) ��Queen Necrafa, Proxima Starfall, and the Vexicons ��Politea and Tritannus ��Willa Wispral ��Super Minecraft Kid ��Julie (Hihi Puffy AmiYumi) ��Acheron (Winx Club) ��The Female Natives ��Mamaru (Sofia the First) ��Lord Nar Est Other Members ��Nemesister ��Lavan and Catrina ��King Haggard ��The Dark Princess, Murky, and Lurky ��Zeta (Shimmer and Shine) ��Evelyn Deavor (me and Minecraft Rogers Hero of Robloxia are sharing her, not the screenslaver!!!!!) ��The Intruder (Toonami) ��Necross (Mune Guardian of the Moon) ��Baron Vain ��The Spy from Apartment 8I ��Solar Eclipse (EG)(I’m Sharing with Someone Else) ��Poppy Adams ��Ganon,Wizzrobe, and Dark Monita (Nintendo Land) ��Suri Polomare ��Ronald (Nature Cat) ��Holly Blue Agate and Hessonite ��Creek (Trolls) ��Ubasti ��Bark (Pup Star) ��Moreno (Zarafra) ��Fiona Fox and Scrooge the Hedgehog ��General No-Fun ��Reflekta, Princess Fragrance, Lila/Volpina, Puppeteer, Prime Queen, Stone Heart, Zombizou, and Captain Hardrock ��Astelle (MLP) ��The Witch from Lilpri ��Sterling (Pearlie) ��Lord Licorice ��Gong Yeoh (Sally Bollywood) ��Simon and Snarf (Trollz) ��.GIFfany ��Zevon ��Blackholeian ��Lauryn (OC) ��Kekoa (OC) ��Scanty and Kneesocks ��Chuluun ��Mayura ��Junko Enoshima ��Adam Kirkland/Kevin Frosting (@Angelina Zuniga and I are Sharing) ��Lady Rancora ��Vicky Broomstick That's All I have To Say See You Next Time!!!!! Ari074 (talk) 22:18, January 8, 2019 (UTC)